


Stress Relief

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: Penelope is stressed....
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy ~  
> .  
> .  
> i tried writing smut, but i can't T_T

To say Penelope was stressed was an understatement. This was a big case for her and she could absolutely not afford any mistakes. Despite being in the field for 4 years already, a big case still stresses her out.

 _"Ugh. Kill me now."_ Hope groaned.

 _"I don't trust anyone except you to get me out of jail and win my case so no can do."_ Penelope replied without even looking at Hope.

Hope and Penelope are the best lawyers one could find in LA. The both of them working on a case was a guarantied win, just no one knew the huge amount of effort they put into it. 

They've been brainstorming for the past 12 hours, checking and re checking all evidence, talking to the witnesses, preparing for tomorrow. A triple homicide case was not to be underestimated. They had started at 7 in the morning and its already 7 in the evening.

_"Aww a compliment from the Penelope Park. I'm flattered."_

_"As you should be."_ Pen smirked, her eyes scanning the piece of paper in hand.

 _"Can't even tease you for being this cocky."_ Hope whined.

 _"Finally. I've checked and rechecked everything. All set for tomorrow."_ she sighed collapsing back in her chair.

_"How are you so fast? I've got like an hour more of work left."_

_"That's because I'm amazing."_ she flashed Hope a charming smile to which Hope scowled.

 _"Whatever."_ Hope huffed and went back reading through her pile of paperwork.

They've both been holed up in Penelope's office for the past week working on the case. Thanks to their assistants keeping up the flow of coffee and food - they're both under strict instructions from Josie to make sure they're fed - both lawyers had only sleep deprivation to tackle, but that's what coffee is for.

**💘❤Wifey❤💘**

_**babe I'll be home in an hour. wby??** _  
_**(7:02pm)** _

_**I'm on my way.** _  
_**I'll make your favorite.** _  
_**Proud of you and Hope :)** _  
_**Come home soon.❤** _  
_**(7:03pm)** _

_**Okayy. I'll grab dessert. love you :)❤** _  
_**(7:03pm)** _

_**love you too❤** _  
_**(7:03pm)** _

_"Josie said she's proud of us both."_ Penelope informed Hope.

 _"Of course she is."_ Hope smiled. 

Penelope bent over her table and grabbed half of Hope's pile and sat back in her chair flipping through the papers.

 _"Pen? Aren't you going home?"_ Hope asked confused.

_"I asked for your help on this case can't leave you alone now can I? Plus two is better than one."_

_"Okay."_ Hope was thankful Penelope stayed, she would never say this to anyone but being alone in the office when the whole building is empty freaks her out a lot. 

_"And i know being alone in the building freaks you out."_ Penelope said with a smirk.

 _"No it doesn't."_ Hope replied way too quick.

_How does she even know that?_

_"Your dad will lose his mind if he knew."_

_"Shut up."_ Hope grumbled.

The only thing Klaus Mikaelson loved more than whiskey is embarrassing his only daughter. Penelope always told embarrassing stuff about Hope did to her dad, seeing Hope get flustered was too fun.

They worked the remaining time in silence, neither wanting to pull an all nighter right before judgment day - they've done it only once before in the beginning of their career, 10/10 would not recommend.

 _"Eureka!"_ Hope whispered having no energy to shout.

Penelope let out a long groan. Both silently packing up their stuff and organizing the office to have some semblance of order. They walked down the hall towards the elevator in silence, taking a few minutes to recuperate. 

_"Well partner see ya on judgment day."_ Hope said giving her a mock salute.

 _"Don't over sleep or else I will dump ice cold water on you. Again."_ Penelope warned.

_"It was once, Penelope."_

_"It was twice."_ she deadpanned.

 _"Yeah yeah I won't. Bye."_ Hope said sitting in her car.

 _"Bye."_ Penelope said and walked the other way, to home.

Her and Josie's apartment was at the best place possible, a 10 minute walk from Penelope's office and another 15 minutes from the hospital. Penelope took a short detour to Josie's favorite bakery to grab dessert.

 _"Welcome home."_ Josie said as soon as Penelope took her shoes off.

 _"God it's good to be home."_ she trudged over and kissed Josie. 

_"Go shower, the food's almost done."_ she took the dessert from Penelope and kept it away for later. 

She wordlessly walked into their bedroom, grabbing a shirt from Josie's part of the closet and jumped into the shower - letting the warm water wash away the stress.

She re-emerged from the shower in just a shirt and made a bee-line for the kitchen as her stomach grumbled.

Josie had just finished setting the food on the table when Penelope entered. Josie was dressed as comfortable as one can get in a baggy tank top and loose shorts.

Penelope silently sat on the table taking a bite of the spaghetti - a simple dish can do wonders when it's Josie who makes them.

 _"God, JoJo. I'm totally a slut for your food."_ Penelope moaned at the taste.

 _"Just my food?"_ Josie asked.

 _"Why else did you think I married you?"_ Penelope replied.

 _"Hmm. Well no dessert for you, my love."_ Josie said with a faux heart broken expression.

 _"Dessert? or dessert?"_ Penelope smirked despite her mouth being full.

 _"Neither."_ she said.

_"Okay I yield. I married you because i love you and other numerous reasons i made a power point presentation of. I can recite them if you want."_

Penelope had indeed made a power point presentation for this exact reason back when they were dating and she realized she was in love with Josie and wanted to marry her. She would regularly add small things on it, whenever she remembered.

_"Your lucky you're cute."_

_"Just cute?"_ she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 _"Hmmm. Yeah just cute."_

Penelope huffed at the reply. Only Josie calls her cute. She's more used to be called hot and sexy. 

The rest of the dinner passed in idle chatter about their jobs, coworkers and friends. Penelope offered to do the dishes which Josie grudgingly agreed to. No one can beat the logic of 'you cook i clean' after all.

Josie came up from behind her and hugged her waist setting her chin on Pen's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point. She bit lightly and soothed it with licks. 

_"Babe."_ Penelope whined. _"I've got court tomorrow don't leave a mark."_

 _"Stop acting like it actually bothers you and hurry up."_ she said her hands sliding lower.

Penelope absolutely loves it when Josie gets all bossy. Of course her leaving a visible mark doesn't bother Pen, she's Penelope Park after all.

Josie continues biting and sucking at her neck while the hands on her waists move lower towards where Penelope very much needs it. Penelope hurries with the dishes.

 _"Too lazy to wear underwear?"_ Josie nibbles at her earlobes - her weak spot.

 _"Wasn't gonna need them anyways."_ she moans.

Finally done with the dishes she turns around grabbing Josie by the back of her neck and pulling her into a hungry kiss. She needs Josie and she needs her now.

 _"Take me to bed JoJo."_ she whispered.

* * *

The next day Penelope woke up at 8 feeling better than she had in the past week. She would thank the full 8 hours sleep she got but it definitely the sex. 

Josie was still asleep when she quietly slipped off the bed to make some breakfast. She had to be at court by 10, there was enough time. She smiled softly when Josie burrowed into her pillow with a soft whine. 

She prepared the batter for pancakes humming softly and twirling around. By the time she was done making breakfast complete with pancakes and coffee, Josie was still asleep - must've tired herself out doing all the work last night.

She made sure to text Hope before taking the breakfast to Josie.

**Angsty teenager**

_**I hope you're awake. (lol)** _  
_**I swear to god if you aren't up yet.** _  
_**You need to be in court in a hour.** _  
_**Don't make me break into your house.** _  
_**Hope!** _  
_**(8:34am)** _

_"Babe, breakfast."_

_"5 more minutes."_ she mumbled.

 _"Come on. Wake up. I brought you breakfast in bed."_ she said softly shaking her while balancing the food in one hand.

Josie woke up slowly, rubbing the remainents of sleep from her eyes. She smiled sleepily at Penelope.

 _"God I love you."_ she mumbled.

 _"Love you too babe. Let's eat, i bet you're hungry after last night."_ she wiggles her eyebrows.

Josie hummed lazily while taking a bite of her pancakes. Penelope's pancakes are always the best, she never tells the so-called secret ingredient she put in them ( _"it's love babe"_ ).

**Angsty teenager**

_**I'm up.** _  
_**I'll meet you in court.** _  
_**You don't need to break into my house you have the key dumbass.** _  
_**(9:02am)** _

_**Yeah yeah whatever** _  
_**(9:03am)** _

  
_"I'll do the dishes go get ready."_ Josie grabs the dishes before Penelope, nudging her towards the bathroom.

_"You're right, have to leave in like 15 minutes."_

Penelope showered quickly, thankful to her past self for already keeping her clothes prepared. She gave herself a once over in the full body mirror, looking as confident as she felt in her three piece black suit with a white button-up.

 _"You look great babe. Now go, you don't wanna be late for this one."_ Josie said standing at the doorway.

 _"You have a day off, right? Will you come watch?"_ she asked slipping her shoes on.

_"Watch you being all sexy in the court? wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_"Great. Bye."_ Penelope said grabbing her stuff and giving Josie a small kiss.

She reached the court to see Hope already standing outside nursing a coffee, with another one for her.

 _"Thanks."_ she said grabbing said coffee as they both made their way inside.

 _"You look chipper."_ Hope noticed.

_"Yep. Having amazing sex with your amazing wife does that to you."_

_"Gross but okay."_ Hope shook her head, Penelope's not even trying to hide the hickey.

_"I'm all sexed up, so let's go win this shit."_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
